A hanyou in Tokyo
by A NEW H PRODUCTION
Summary: Ranma, Inuyasha xover. A story of a boy and girl in a arranged marriage. The boy has a secret and the girl hates demons. What happens when the cat is let out of the bag and a cure is in sight? Don’t know but we will find out. ranma and nabiki, inuyasha an
1. a hanyou in tokyo prolog

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**I would like to thank ThreadWeaver he has been a great help with the editing process. **

**Prologue **

It was a quiet night in Nerima. All that could be heard were the crickets and the sound of the wind through the trees. The streets were dark and all the stars could be seen with ease. The only light that could be seen was at the Tendou dojo, coming from the window of the middle daughter's room.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" the little girl asked.

"Just one, ok Nabiki?" Mrs. Tendou responded.

"Ok." Nabiki got under her covers and wiggled until she got settled on her pillow.

"There once lived a miko a long, long time ago. Her name was Kikyou. Kikyou was a special miko she had the power to cleanse the jewel of four souls of all the evil influence that it held." Mrs. Tendou paused as she saw the confused look on her daughter face.

"Mom, what is a miko?" Nabiki questioned.

"A miko is a priestess, dear. Now Kikyou was charged with taking care of the jewel. One day a hanyou attacked the village, an inuhanyou to be correct, looking for the jewel. Kikyou stopped him from getting it and sent him on his way." She stopped again, having seen the return of Nabiki's confused face.

"What are hanyou's and inuhanyou's?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well a hanyou is half demon and half human. An inuhanyou is a half dog demon and half human. Now Inuyasha had tried several times to get the jewel and keeps coming back for it. One day Kikyou asked him, after stopping him, why he kept trying to get it. Inuyasha told her that he wanted to stop being rejected by demons and become a full demon. Kikyou made a deal with him that she would give him the jewel if he would use it to become a full human." Mrs. Tendou kissed Nabiki's forehead seeing that she had fallen asleep and whispered, "We will finish another night."

She got up trying not to wake the sleeping girl and turned off the light, taking the last look that she would ever get to see of her daughter.


	2. a hanyou in tokyo chapter 1

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By: a New H production**

**I do not own much and with that said I don't own any of the Ranma or Inuyasha characters.**

**I would like to thank ThreadWeaver he has been a great help with the editing process. **

The sun had risen over the horizon of Nerima and poked trough Nabiki's window, causing the girl to stir. Nabiki tried to block the sun with no success, nothing she did would keep it off her face. After losing her battle with the sun, she got up and stretched.

"I hate that dream. Every time I have it I feel like crap the rest of the day. If only…" she muttered to herself and made her way to the bathroom.

Nabiki decided to take a hot bath before school and quickly stripped out of her yellow pajamas. Once Nabiki was in the furo, she resumed the thought she had in her bedroom.

"Why did they kill her, why did they kill mom? What did she ever do to them?" She let her hair drift in the water around her. She sat there for a few minutes letting the water relax her body as she remembered the day fallowing that night.

Seven-year-old Nabiki woke up to screaming and crying. The little girl sat there under her covers for a few minutes hiding until she thought the coast was clear. When she felt safe again, Nabiki made her way to the door of her bedroom as then the sirens approached. Nabiki slowly opened the door to find her dad holding her mom with blood all around and a dead demon sitting in front of them.

Nabiki stood up and stepped out of the tub. "Shit, now I'm running late." Quickly she got dressed and walked downstairs to grab a piece of toast before making her way to school.

She rushed out the gate and didn't slow down for two blocks. "The last thing I needed was to face daddy and Kasumi this morning. Well, at least the day is nice," she thought to herself.

That only lasted until she made it to the gates of the school. Dark clouds started to roll in as the brunette made her way to the doors of the school. By the time she made it to class the rain had started and so did the screaming. Nabiki looked out the window to find a demon starting to attack the other students.

"Start taking bets on how many survivors and call the police." She said to her associate. Turning back to the window, she saw a red flash and a boy standing in front of the demon.

"Take bets on if he wins also," she said while pointing to the boy. The next thing that got her attention was that he had silver hair and… dog-ears?

Nabiki watched the opponents square off with a disgusted look on her face. "I hate demons," she mumbled to herself. Then they disappeared only to reappear in front of the wall to the school. Nabiki watched as the boy in red drove the demon into the wall, cracking it, before they disappeared again.

"Now where did they go?" she asked out loud, scanning the grounds for any hint of where they went. Nabiki then turned her back to the glass only to have it shatter behind her, knocking her to the ground.

"Now I'm pissed!" she yelled, getting the boy-in-red's attention.

"Get out of here, stupid!" was the only response she got. Before she could move, the demon saw her and tried to attack.

Nabiki watched as the boy put himself between her and the demon. "Didn't I tell you to leave? You could get hurt," he said.

"I don't know you and I don't need help from the likes of you," Nabiki stated firmly. That's when the demon pressed his attack again. Nabiki froze, watching the demon try and jump over the silver haired boy to get to her.

The boy grabbed the demon's leg and made a clean slice up its body, killing it. Breathing hard, he looked at the terrified brunette and said, "Next time some one tells you to leave, run, stupid." Then he jumped out of the window.

Nabiki stood up, face empty of emotion, while looking around. "What are the profits on that betting ring and who was that?" she asked.

The rest of the school day was canceled even before her little sister made it to the front gates. Nabiki spotted her and filled her in on what happened, for a price of course, as they walked home together.


	3. a hanyou in tokyo chapter 2

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**I would like to thank ThreadWeaver he has been a great help with the editing process. **

I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone that had been reviewing my stories. I'm currently up to 18 the more the better hearing back from the readers helps inspire me to write. The more reviews I get the sooner I can put out updates. Thank you

**Chapter 2**

It has been almost two weeks since the incident at the school and her primary informants have turned nothing up about the boy. Demons weren't common in Tokyo so she didn't think he would be this difficult to find, but there are a few and most of them didn't cause trouble for humans. There were even a couple of mixed marriages but the families were shunned from society. The lack of information didn't bring Nabiki's day down though as she was cleaning house with her betting ring. She still couldn't believe people were betting on Kuno even though her sister beat him every morning. The only thing out of the ordinary was her sister talking to her at lunch.

"Nabiki? Nabiki… There you are. You rushed out of the house so fast this morning that you missed what daddy had to say." Akane said a little out of breath.

Nabiki was sitting by herself at a table outside. The day was cool and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She was enjoying the warmth of the sun immensely. 'Sometimes the simple pleasures really are the best.'

"What does dad want now?" Nabiki asked her sister.

"He wants us home right after school. He apparently has something big to tell us," Akane replied. Before Nabiki could say anything, Akane started to run off to her friends who were waving to her.

Nabiki went back to the notebook and calculator in front of her. She sat there pondering what her father wanted while calculating the interest rates on the loans she had given out at lunch. She had business to attend to after all.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with nothing really happening, which in itself is a surprise considering that it's Nerima after all. Nabiki walked home by herself and when she got there the brunette went straight to her room.

Surveying her room, she lamented that it was surprisingly plain. Nabiki took care of all the finances for the house and after constantly dealing with money, or the lack thereof, the only thing she really splurged on was snacks. Everything she owned was borrowed or given to her. Well, except the CD player in her room that is. The whole house was plain in Nabiki's opinion. Though the house is good-sized with five bedrooms, a large bath and a dojo made the property really worth something.

Nabiki sat down at her desk and pulled a tattered notebook from the drawer. After setting it down and opening it to the last page she had worked on, her eyes went wide.

"After today we should be in the black for the next month." This was a relief to Nabiki, for the last four months they have been in the red and at times barely being able to keep them fed. Money was tight most of the time with her father not working and Akane destroying things.

Nabiki scribbled some notes and was putting the notebook away when she heard Soun calling her and her sisters to the dining room. She quickly changed out of her school uniform and into her short shorts and tank top before heading downstairs.

After they were assembled around the table Soun began. "A good friend of mine is coming to visit and he is bringing his son with him. We have agreed that one of you girls will marry him and carry on the family dojo."

Akane slammed her hands down on the table, putting a crack in it. "No way! How could you even ask us to do something like this?"

Nabiki looked at the crack in the table and began thinking, 'If Akane gets engaged to this guy it could be the end of us financially.' Her father speaking broke her train of thought.

"Akane, I understand your frustration, but I have three unwed daughters and no regular source of income. This would help the family greatly and we could possibly reopen the dojo," Soun replied in a stern voice.

"Akane, you haven't even met him yet. He could be nice." Kasumi stretched the word nice a bit. "Let's at least meet the guy first. Daddy, can you tell us anything about him?"

Soun's only response was "I don't know. I never met him. I do know that they have recently crossed over to China while training in the art and are on their way back to Japan. They should be here any time."

"Wow, China!" Nabiki exclaimed. 'Maybe they won't put that big of a dent in our finances after all.' "When did you say they would get here daddy?"

"From the postcard they should have been here two weeks ago, but they haven't showed up yet. I trust that one of you will do the right thing and carry on the dojo."

With that the meeting ended and they parted their ways. Nabiki went back to her room, Kasumi went back to the kitchen to finish dinner and Akane went to the dojo to blow off a little steam, as usual.

'I want to make a good first impression,' she thought as she dug through her closet. After some digging and searching, she decided to wear her kimono that her mother had left her. 'I can wear these over the weekend since there is no school and I don't have to be any were.'

After a short time there were no bricks left in the dojo to break and dinner was almost ready. Akane wiped the sweat from her brow and decided to take a bath before eating. Walking from the dojo to the main house and up the stairs, she passed a very dressed up Nabiki.

"Nabiki, why are you so dressed up?" she asked not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I just want to make a good first impression if daddy's friend shows up over the weekend. You know me, I'm always looking for a way to make a yen and this might be the answer to all of my prayers." Nabiki smirked then frowned. "Or it could turn out to be a big mistake and I will have to take them for all they have anyways." Deciding this was the best time to walk away she continued down the stairs to the dinning room.

Dinner was tense yet uneventful. Akane was still pissed at Soun for promising one of their hands in marriage. She didn't care what the reason was. Later on, Nabiki and Kasumi chatted a bit before deciding to go to bed.

"Mommy!" Nabiki screamed and sat up. It was morning and the sun was shining in her room like it always did. 'Why do I keep having these dreams?' Nabiki slid out of bed and looked at her alarm clock. '8:00a.m? Why did I wake up so early? Damn nightmares.' After clearing the sleep out of her eyes she walked to the bathroom in a daze to brush her teeth.

"Hey! Stop it old man! I told you that I don't want a fiancée! I need to get back to China!" A male voice was heard outside before the bell was rung. Kasumi and Soun made their way to the door to see who it was while Nabiki was walking down the stairs, still not quite all awake. Her hair was still messed up and she had a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth when she saw the door open and a bald man and a black haired boy was standing there.

"You wouldn't be…" Soun started.

"Hai, I'm Ranma Soutome. Sorry 'bout this" Ranma finished.

Nabiki blinked twice, finally realizing what was going on, what she was wearing and how she looked. Ranma caught sight of a girl running up the stairs in her PJ's before his attention was returned to what was going on in front of him.

"Genma, you finally came," Soun said while hugging the bald man. "Let's go to the dining room and have some tea, and then you can tell me and my daughters about your travels." Soun was crying by this point and ushering them to the dinning room.


	4. a hanyou in tokyo chapter 3

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**Everything is in Nabiki's point of view unless stated other wise.**

**("") spoken words **

**('') thoughts **

**I would like to thank ThreadWeaver he has been a great help with the editing process. **

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha. I don't own much and I would like to keep what I have so please don't sue me.**

I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone that had been reviewing my stories. I'm currently up to 18 the more the better hearing back from the readers helps inspire me to write. The more reviews I get the sooner I can put out updates. Thank you

**Chapter 3**

'So that's Ranma' Nabiki thought to her self as she dressed in her blue and red kimono 'and what a first impression, I can't believe that he seen me in my pajamas.' After Nabiki finished dressing she walked down stairs to where everyone was sitting.

Genma told them of their travels and of china. He did leave out some details. Ranma had made him a promise and made Genma swear on his honor to uphold his end or he will walk away. Only Soun knew of the deal and swore to keep it a secret too as long as Ranma told the girl he was to wed on his own.

"I will not accept this, we shouldn't have to be engaged to anyone we don't want to." Nabiki heard also she heard the table snapping under Akane's abuses.

"Akane family honor dictate's that one of you girls marry Ranma and carry on the school." Nabiki listened to her fathers words from around the corner.

"Akane calm down" she heard her sister say.

"No! I will not be calm!" Akane was shouting now. "I challenge you to a match; if you win you can stay. If I win you have to leave." Nabiki heard this and decided that it was time to make her appearance and stop Akane from hurting someone.

She started to walk into the room when the boy spoke for the first time since she started to listen.

"I don't like this more than anyone else does but I never back down from a challenge." Ranma was not standing with his thumb pointed to himself.

Nabiki was about to talk when everyone started to the dojo. Not being able to get a word in was starting to piss her off and fallowed them to the dojo. Akane and Ranma faced off in the dojo. Akane too her stance and Ranma just crossed his arms, this action only fueled Akanes rage. She charged Ranma and through a wiled punch towards him. Ranma easily dodged her attack his long black braid smacked Akane as he did. Nabiki was studying his features for the fist time. Nabiki watched him as he dodged left and right. He wasn't really ripped when it comes to muscles; Ranma had long black hair and wore a red Chinese style shirt and black pants.

The sound of crashing and breaking wood brought her back to her senses. She looked at the dojo and the destruction. Akane was tearing the place up and Ranma hasn't even fought back. Nabiki realized that this can't go on much longer; her sister had already done more damage than they could afford.

"Akane stop this now." Nabiki stated and walked over to Soun. "No body said that it would be you that has to marry him." Nabiki now had her hands on her hips.

Ranma looked at Nabiki 'I've seen her somewhere before' he thought. Akane finale landed a blow to his side bringing him back to the fight. When her sister tried to do it again Ranma seemed to disappear and reappear right behind Akane grabbing her arm and pulling it behind her back. "Submit I don't want to hurt you stupid."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow to his statement 'that seemed so familiar.'

"I submit." Was whispered and Ranma release her arm and walked past Nabiki back into the house.

Nabiki looked at the ruined dojo and walked back into the house fallowed by everyone else except Akane who was sulking over her loss.

Everyone took their seats at the table and Kasumi poured tea for everyone. Nabiki was looking at the table that was destroyed and going over the figures in her head of how much the repair cost would be.

Soun cleared his throat to get every ones attention "I'm sorry Genma, Ranma I thought that my daughter was more mature than that. Now can we please move to the pressing matter of which one of my little girls Ranma shale wed?"

"I don't care." Everyone looked at Ranma wanting to know what that meant. "I don't care which one as long as it's not the one I had to fight."

Nabiki looked at Ranma and then to Kasumi studying her expressions to find out what her thoughts on the matter was. Her eyes seemed to cry out to her with worry and depression.

"Kasumi" her father started "will you accept Ranma as your fiancé?"

Kasumi looked at Nabiki and then back to Soun. "Hai father I will do as you wish"

"Then its all settled Kasumi shale make a wonderful wife for Ranma" she wasn't sure what was happening but it was like everything went into slow motion.

"NO!" she surprised herself with the outburst. "It's not right; Kasumi is already in love with someone. You can't make her do this."

Soun looked at his middle daughter "one of you must wed Ranma. Would you be willing to do this instead of Kasumi?"

Nabiki thought about it for a moment. 'Kasumi does so much for the family and has sacrificed so much already' "hai" Nabiki stood up and put her hand to her chest "I will wed Ranma."

Kasumi looked at Nabiki with a surprised face. Her attention turned back to her father when he cleared his throat.

"Then it is settled after this point there will be no going back." Nabiki just stared at Soun 'great what have I gotten myself into? There has to be a legal loop hole that I can use to get out of this' the thought to her self. The brunette turned her attention back to her new fiancé who was just sitting there with his eyes closed and drinking his tea.

"feh" is all he said. Not once did he even open his eyes.

**Ranma's pov.**

'This is stupid' he thought to himself I should be out looking for a cure or al lease away to rid my self of you.

'fhe if it was only that simple I wouldn't be in here stupid.' A voice answered back.

'If only that bastard didn't drown me we wouldn't be in this mess. Or if the well never closed I would have been with Kagome and never went to that place.'

'Tonight we will sneak out and we will continue out search' Ranma commented.

'Good what are we going to do about the wench?' the voice asked

'Don't know yet ill think of something, as long as she doesn't slow us down.' He would have drawn out the conversation more but someone was talking to him.

"fhe" was the first thing that came to mind and he spoke it out loud.


	5. A Hanyou in Tokyo chapter 4

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**Everything is in Nabiki's point of view unless stated other wise.**

**("") spoken words **

**('') thoughts **

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha. I don't own much and I would like to keep what I have so please don't sue me.**

I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone that had been reviewing my stories. I'm currently up to 20 the more the better hearing back from the readers helps inspire me to write. The more reviews I get the sooner I can put out updates. Thank you

**Chapter 4**

'What's with him' Nabiki thought to herself 'all he could say about the situation was 'feh' then after he finds out where he's sleeping, he leaves without talking to me.' Nabiki lay on her bed wearing her yellow pajamas and looked at the ceiling 'this is going to be hell.'

The noise of a window sliding open caught her attention. Nabiki walked over to her window and looked out into the yard. It was dark and hard to see, something silver was moving through her yard. 'What the hell was that?' she thought.

Nabiki walked out of her room and into the hall leading to the guest room. It was dark and eerie; this was the house she had lived in her entire life. This was the hall her mother was murdered in. flashes of her mother death haunted her vision as she made her way to the guest room.

The window was open and there was a slight breeze coming in. looking over the floor she seen that Ranma was missing. 'What is going on here? Where did he go? What was that silver streak in the yard?' she thought as she sat on the empty futon. Ill just wait here for Ranma to return.

Inuyasha hopped from one roof top to another. The night was cool and there was little noise in the area.

'Damn I though we were close this time' Inuyasha swore

'I can't believe that you don't remember the name of the shrine? You drool over this girl all day and you can't remember where she lives!' Ranma stated

'Feh it's been hundreds of years.' The dog demon spat.

'Why do I have to share a body with you? Its bad enough that I'm cursed why did I have to get the mind that goes with the body?' Ranma questioned Inuyasha as they made their way back to the house.

'I told you before I've been here all along I just wasn't able to take over until you fell in that damn spring. If you wouldn't have fallen in I wouldn't have been able to talk with you. I can't believe you're my reincarnation. Were nothing alike.' Inuyasha jumped through the open window of the Tendou house finally making it back.

Nabiki watched from the futon as a figure jumped through the second story window. Her eyes went wide as the moon light reflected off the silver hair. Something odd caught her eye beyond the silver hair, two pointy dogs like ears.

Instincts took over and she attempted to escape the room only to be captured inches from the door. The terrified brunette opened her mouth to scream only to have it covered by a hand with claws instead of finger nails.

"If I take my hand off your mouth wench are you going to scream?" was whispered into her ear.

Shaking her head no the hand slowly came off.

"Now Nabiki turn around and sit down."

She was frightened so bad that it almost seemed like she had no control over her body.

"W-w-who are you and how do you know my name?" she whispered fear emanating from her voice.

"Your Ranma wench stupid, that's how I know you." Inuyasha pulled a flask out of his clothing and poured it over his head. His hair turned black and the pointy dog ears turned back to human ears.

"Ranma?" Nabiki promptly passed out.

"Great! Now what am I going to do with her?"

'You could always take her a make her your mate sealing the deal with your parents.' Inuyasha said

'If I wanted your advice I would ask for it. No shut up stupid' Ranma replied

'Feh' was that last thing he heard.

Ranma picked Nabiki up and walked her back to her room placing her carefully on the bed pulling the cover up to her neck.

Ranma walked back to his futon and went to sleep knowing his father would wake him in a few hours to spar.

Nabiki woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. 'I hate mornings' the light was shining into her room and the sounds of combat reached her ears.

'What happened last night? I had the strangest dream.' Nabiki pulled herself out of bed and prepared for school.

Nabiki walked down stairs in her school uniform and looked out of the porch to see Ranma and his father fighting.

"I'm not going and old man" Ranma protested as he jumped across the pond kicking his father in the gut.

"Ranma you will go and protect your fiancée." Genma spouted throwing a punch towards Ranma only to have it blocked.

"She has been doing fine all along she don't need me in her life stupid." Ranma yelled

Nabiki drew weary of watching the two fight and walked towards the front door only to be stopped by her father.

"Nabiki you need to show Ranma the way to school. Just give him a few more minutes I'm sure he will come around." Soun stated

Nabiki was not in the mood for this. "I have a lot of business to take care of this morning. I don't have time to wait."

Nabiki looked at her father again and seen the pleading look in his eyes. "Fine!" Nabiki stated as she walked back to the porch.

"Get a move on Soutome. I won't have a stupid fiancé that isn't going to school." She yelled at him in the yard

"I'm not going and that final, I don't care what you think." He yelled back.

Nabiki looked at him and let his statement settle in her mind. Nabiki walked off the porch and up to Ranma. When her face was inches away she pushed him. Ranma's arms were working overtime trying to help him regain his balance with no luck.

Every ones eyes went wide when Ranma landed in the water. Nabiki stumbled backwards and fell on her but.

"Oh my" Kasumi exclaimed.

"It wasn't a DREAM! This can't be I can't believe this is happing." Nabiki seemed to be stumbling over her words.

"Oui, stupid? You ok or did the fall knock you brain loose or something?" Inuyasha inquired.

"You're the one from school. You're going to pay for what you did." She stated

"Your lucky to be alive wench, you would be dead if I didn't save you." He spat

"I would have rather died, I hate your kind." Nabiki stated and stood up. "You better not be here when I get back from school, or else."

Nabiki walked back into the house and out the front door.

"feh, fine by me I didn't ask for this I just want my own body again." Inuyasha walked inside and up to the bath.

"What are we going to do Tendou?" Genma questioned his friend and the two walked into the house.

Nabiki was stalking towards school angry at her father and at her self for even thinking that her father could possibly do something right. It was a short walk and if it wasn't for her anger she would have seen that it was a nice day, not a cloud in the sky.

"Nabiki" she heard her name being called by one of her employees. "We have great news today; there is talk of a new student that is expose to be a great martial artist. Kuno is already waiting for him to arrive."

"He won't be coming" Nabiki replied and walked into the school. Her assistant was perplexed about her behavior and went back to doing her work.

"Ranma" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

Ranma walked to the door and stuck his head in "you called" he replied

"Will you take this to Nabiki she left her lunch here" Ranma just stared at her like she grew a second head.

"Kasumi, did you hear what she said to me? What make you think that she would want anything from me?" Ranma stated

Kasumi just kept smiling at him "I know my sister. Also I was the one that enrolled you in her school. One more thing, if that food doesn't make it to her you won't get dinner tonight."

Ranma realized that he was trapped; he had only been in the house for one night but something was telling him not to go against her wishes.

Kasumi just went back to doing her preparing food for dinner.

Ranma put on his shoes and ran out the door. "Crap I don't know where she is."

'Just get some cold water stupid and ill find her' Inuyasha told him

'Who are you calling stupid, stupid?' Ranma replied

'The only one I can talk to right now.'

Ranma ran down the road hoping that he was heading in the right direction when he felt an icy blast hit his head. Suddenly his senses became sharper, he could hear for miles and all the smells hit him.

'When we get to the school ill find some hot water and you can see your wench' Inuyasha thought.

'Like I have a choice' Ranma replied.

'How am I going to get out of this one now' Nabiki thought to her self as she stared out of the window of her class. Suddenly a red flash caught her eye. 'Shit what is he doing here, I guess I will have to teach him a lesson.'

"Hey Kuno" Nabiki yelled out of the window.

Kuno turned and seen her yelling out of the window.

"The kid in red is the new student and he is a demon." She yelled

This caught Ranma's attention also, already turned back to human he watched as a boy with a bokenn ran towards him.

'Great' he thought to himself.

'Feh take him down he doesn't look so tough' Inuyasha responded.

Ranma was dodging left and right trying to just get out of Kuno's range.

He was backed to the wall in front of the school. Kuno took the chance to try bisecting Ranma. What he didn't count on was Ranma jumped over his head and landed on a tree. Without warning the two combatants were sprayed with a hose.

"You two stop it now" the teacher yelled.

Kuno was being dragged into the school by the teacher. Nabiki looked out of the window and at what had happened. Ranma held his own against Kuno.

Turning to her assistant she asked "how much did we make off that match?"

Her assistant went over the numbers and fainted.

Nabiki turned back to the window to see Inuyasha sitting there with an anger look on his face.

"Wench you fiancé was just trying to bring your lunch that you left at home." Inuyasha dropped the food right in front of her dripping some water on the floor as he did.

"Later you should tell him your sorry, stupid wench." Inuyasha did a back flip out of the window and roof hopped home.

The class busted into a riot asking Nabiki questions.

'I'm going to get you for this when I get home' she thought and picked up her lunch. "One thousand yen each and I will answer your questions" She stated.


	6. Chapter 5

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**Everything is in Nabiki's point of view unless stated other wise.**

**("") spoken words **

**('') thoughts **

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha. I don't own much and I would like to keep what I have so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 5**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha walked back to the Tendou dojo fuming over what happened at the school.

'Ranma what is the problem with humans these days? Back in my time she would have been impressed with you. Also the boy you fought would be dead but she would have been amazed.' Inuyasha inquired.

'Time's change people have changed. I don't know what to say.'

'We need to hurry up and find that shrine so that we can separate. Then you can live a normal life.'

'We will try again to night. There can't be to many more in this area then we will expand out search outwards.'

'fhe'

'Hey there has been something that's been bugging me. Why were you in china anyways?'

'After the well was sealed and I could not see Kagome anymore I went looking for a way to return to her.'

'But how did you drown you're a dog demon?'

'I was in a fight with an Amazon and she blasted me with such force that I couldn't move and I drowned. The fight lasted over two hours. That's why they had my sword.'

'That's why you challenged the girl in the fight. Why didn't you tell me?'

'fhe you never asked.'

Inuyasha walked in the front door of the compound and went for the bathroom to change back. Mister Soutome was already in the bath when Inuyasha stepped in changing back.

"Boy you know that you have to go to school tomorrow or Kasumi said she wasn't going to feed you. Her exact words were "I will not have a stupid brother in law and Nabiki wont have a stupid husband. If he doesn't go to school tomorrow I'm going to not feed anyone."

"Pops what makes you think that she will starve her own family?"

"Ranma while you were out she had an oak door installed in the kitchen with a dead bolt."

Ranma looked down in the water. "I guess I can't let everyone starve."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nabiki was eating her lunch that Ranma brought her. Going over what he said earlier and reading the note that Kasumi packed in her lunch.

"Wench your fiancé was just trying to bring your lunch that you left at home." Inuyasha dropped the food right in front of her dripping some water on the floor as he did.

"Later you should tell him your sorry, stupid wench." Inuyasha did a back flip out of the window and roof hopped home.

'If that was Ranma why did he say "Later you should tell him your sorry, stupid wench" I don't understand what's going on here but if he isn't gone by the time I get home I'm going to get my answers.'

After Inuyasha left the school and Nabiki was sifting through the questions she realized how much she could make off this little venture. She had a smile plastered to her face when she was counting her take for the day. Then she remembered a few things that were whispered about her while she was answering questions.

"Heartless bitch I bet she would sell her own mother for a yen" two boys said.

"I feel sorry for that guy being treated that way when he was just trying to bring her lunch." One girl said to another.

"Why would anyone want to be engaged to sell anything for a yen Nabiki?" a boy said to his girlfriend.

Normally Nabiki would just let the comments roll off her back and raise her prices. Something seemed to get to her though. The only guys that Nabiki dated had lots of money and she would take them for everything that she could until they were broke.

The bell rang and pried her from her thoughts. Nabiki walked back to class just wanting the day to end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ranma was in his room packing his clothing into his travel bag when Kasumi walked into his room.

"What's going on Ranma?" she asked

"I'm packing, you sister doesn't want me here and I'm not going to give her any reason to cause me more trouble like she did this afternoon." He responded without looking at her.

"Ranma you need to stop what you're doing. If you just give her a chance she'll come around. You have just talk to her. I know why she's mad and it's nothing you can control."

"Why should I stay here Kasumi? You don't even know me well wouldn't it be better for your family for me to leave?" Ranma asked.

"Because you have some questions to answer first."

Ranma and Kasumi turned to see Nabiki leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.


	7. Chapter 6

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**Everything is in Nabiki's point of view unless stated other wise.**

**("") spoken words **

**('') thoughts **

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha. I don't own much and I would like to keep what I have so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6**

…………………………………………………………………

Ranma was in his room packing his clothing into his travel bag when Kasumi walked into his room.

"What's going on Ranma?" she asked

"I'm packing, you sister doesn't want me here and I'm not going to give her any reason to cause me more trouble like she did this afternoon." He responded without looking at her.

"Ranma you need to stop what you're doing. If you just give her a chance she'll come around. You have just talk to her. I know why she's mad and it's nothing you can control."

"Why should I stay here Kasumi? You don't even know me well wouldn't it be better for your family for me to leave?" Ranma asked.

"Because you have some questions to answer first."

Ranma and Kasumi turned to see Nabiki leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

……………………………………………………………………

Ranma stared at Nabiki with a blank expression on his face. The air was heavy and the room was silent.

"You told this morning that you wanted me out. Now I'm leaving and you're trying to stop me? Well sorry I know when I'm not wanted now if you would excuse me I have to finish getting my clothing."

"Ranma" Kasumi started to say.

Ranma held his hand up to stop what ever she was trying to say and picked up his pack. The young boy started to the door only to see that Nabiki was spread out both arms and legs preventing him from leaving. Ranma looked back at the windows only to see that Kasumi was blocking it.

"Ranma you can leave was I'm finished with you dear fiancé. Now if you sit down we can talk and then if I don't like what you have the say I will continue to think of you as a threat. Then possibly kick you out." Nabiki stated with the firmness of a cement wall.

"Whatever lets get this over with." Ranma sat on the floor and watched Nabiki and Kasumi sit down in front of him.

"Ranma first I want to know what spring you fell into." Nabiki stated.

"I fell into the spring of drown inu hanyou. With the body I got the mind of the hanyo. He keeps spouting that I'm his reincarnation."

"He talks to you? Why did you say that I should apologize to you? You were the one to bring me my lunch." Nabiki watched and analyzed his reaction to her questions.

"Yes Inuyasha talks to me. Right now were sharing a body. He helped me find the way to your school. When I change into him its like I'm watching a movie. We can talk to each other but only time we switch control is when I get wet." Ranma smirked "Is that all your questions? If so I have a few for you."

Nabiki seen Ranma smirk "Ya that's it."

"Good" came his response. "Why don't you like demons or hanyou's? What have they ever done to you?" Ranma asked in a flat tone crossing his arms on his chest.

"Ranma that's not a good subject to talk about." Kasumi answered

"Why? I answered the questions I was asked." He stated

"Because" Nabiki started with her head down, she was currently looking at the floor. "they killed her." Nabiki paused and then started again. "A demon KILLED MY MOTHER!" she yelled at Ranma. "That's why I hate them. Because there just killers…. My mother was defenseless and they never gave her a chance. My father killed the demon but it was to late."

"Nabiki" Ranma started "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

'Shit' Ranma thought 'what the hell am I going to do now? My unwanted fiancé hates me because I'm cursed to turn into the thing that killed her mother.'

'Ranma, there is nothing you can do.' Inuyasha said. 'Let me talk with her I might be able to talk her into letting you stay'

'You can try but I don't think it will work.' Ranma thought.

"Hey Kasumi can I ask you a favor? Can you get me a glass of water? Inuyasha wants to talk to Nabiki." Ranma asked.

"I will do that for you Ranma, but you have to promise to stay." Kasumi said.

"I can't do that Kasumi, if your sister doesn't want me I'm not going to force her to be around me. Though I will promise to what you said earlier."

"Ok" Kasumi got up and walked to the door.

Ranma looked at Nabiki again. It looked as if she was about to cry but was using every ounce of control to stop it from happening. Ranma couldn't see her eyes her eyes because her hair was covering them, but there was something in the air that told him what was happening.

Kasumi retuned with a glass of hot water and cold water. Ranma took the cold one and said thanks before pouring it on his head.

"Oh, what cute ears" Kasumi stated which seemed to bring Nabiki out of her trance.

Nabiki looked up without her mask on emotion showing on her face. "Get away from me you monster." She yelled and backed up.

"Oi will you shut up wench and listen to what I have to say?" The boy turned half dog demon stated. "A long time ago I was sealed to a tree. A demon had tricked me and this girl that I was with at the time. He killed her and had her seal me to a tree. Fifty years later this girl came along that looked like girl that sealed me and set me free. Her name is Kagome I can't remember her family name but she came from five hundred years in the future and tried to help us recover the jewel of four souls. We had finally admitted that we wanted to be with each other and one day she went back for ninja food from her time then the well sealed on us. I spent the rest of my life trying to collect the shards so that I can open the well again.

"I was traveling in the land to the west because I heard that a demon took a shard from Japan to there. I was fighting the demon and he became to much for me. I got away from him but I ran into an amozon. She drown me there and that's how Ranma got my body."

"That's a far stretch to try and believe." Nabiki stated.

"Fine wench don't believe me but me and Ranma have been out every night looking for the dame temple her family lives in." Before Nabiki could respond Inuyasha picked up the glass of hot water and poured it on himself.

"There now you know the story." Ranma got up and picked up his pack. "We have been looking so that possibly we could get a cure."

Ranma started to move to the door when Nabiki grabbed his shirt. "What promise did you make with Kasumi?"

"Oh you heard that? I promised I would give you a chance if you would accept me. Ill be going now." Ranma said and tried to move on again.

"Where are you going? You made Kasumi a promise and I'm not done with you." Nabiki said.

"Kasumi can you give me and Ranma a few minuets we need to discuss a few things, also please keep our fathers away."

"Ok, I better get started on dinner anyways." Kasumi smiled and walked away.

"Ranma sit back down." Nabiki waited for him to be seated before continuing on. "Family honor dictates that we marry. Personally I'm not one for honor or glory unless it's going to make me money. I want to start over with you but I dislike the idea of a demon staying under our roof. What do you suggest that we do?" Nabiki stated and waited for Ranma to reply. He had a look on his face of disbelief.

"Inu and I are going to continue to look for this shrine at night. We might be able to separate then. If we can't find away then we will leave. Do you like the sound of that?"

"It still doesn't solve the family honor problem. How about for starts we start over as friends and you keep Inuyasha contained as much as possible. I don't want to be around him. Also to keep our fathers off our backs I think it would be a good idea to go on some dates." Nabiki proposed.

"Works for me" Ranma raised is arms with his hands out, palms up shrugging his shoulders. "Why did those kids today say all those mean things like 'ice queen and that you would sell your family'?"

"I have a reputation at school to be a mercenary. I only do it to pay the bill but they don't know that so don't tell them."

"I won't but if were going to be together and date then I think I should be around you at school too." Ranma said putting his thumb on his chest.

"OK, but your taking me out on a date and you're paying. Deal" Nabiki put out her hand.

"Deal but you have to tell me everything about yourself." Ranma took her hand.

Nabiki turned around to leave when she tripped over Ranma pack. Seeing Nabiki start to fall Ranma grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. The two were looking into each other eyes when the door slid open.

"Dinners ready nabi… What are you doing to my sister?" Akane charged into the room and punched Ranma in the jaw sending him through the window. Ranma was flying in the air thinking about what he did wrong. "Tomboy" he yelled before hitting the water.

"Great now Inuyasha is back. Thanks Akane." Nabiki walked off in disgust.

'Who's Inuyasha?' Akane thought.


	8. A Hanyou in Tokyo Chapter 7

**A Hanyou in Tokyo**

**By A new H production**

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha and I'm only doing this to try and sharpen my writing skills. I thank everyone that reads my stories and would like to hear back from everyone.**

**Everything is in Nabiki's point of view unless stated other wise.**

**("") spoken words **

**('') thoughts **

**I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha. I don't own much and I would like to keep what I have so please don't sue me.**

**Thank you everyone who is reading my fic and im sorry about the delay in getting out the newest chapter a lot has happened in my life and I just haven't found the time. As always I appreciate any feed back as log as it will help the story come together more. Please review. This is going to be a long chapter. I have been woking on it for some time now.**

**Chapter 7**

"I won't, but if we are going to be together and date then I think I should be around you at school too." Ranma said putting his thumb on his chest.

"OK, but you're taking me out on a date and you're paying. Deal" Nabiki put out her hand.

"Deal but you have to tell me everything about yourself." Ranma took her hand.

Nabiki turned around to leave when she tripped over Ranma pack. Seeing Nabiki start to fall Ranma grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. The two were looking into each other eyes when the door slid open.

"Dinners ready Nabi… What are you doing to my sister?" Akane charged into the room and punched Ranma in the jaw sending him through the window. Ranma was flying in the air thinking about what he did wrong. "Tomboy" he yelled before hitting the water.

"Great now Inuyasha is back. Thanks Akane." Nabiki walked off in disgust.

'Who's Inuyasha?' Akane thought.

It has been two weeks since Nabiki and Ranma sat down and had their talk. Ranma has started school, Kuno challenges him every morning. Inuyasha goes out every night looking for the shrine that the girl he has been searching for lives at.

Nabiki awoke to her sister yelling at her fiancé for something that she couldn't understand. She quickly tried to drown out the noise by sticking her head under her pillow. All she wanted to do was sleep in seeing there is no school today. It has been ruff with for her the past two weeks avoiding Inuyasha. Akane picking fights with Ranma and the one date that he did ask her out on Akane fallowed then ruined it.

"If they don't stop it I'm going to kill one of them." Nabiki grumbled under her pillow. The fighting didn't stop like she would like it just got louder. Nabiki through her pillow off and into the wall sending some feathers flying.

"Why me" she asked the ceiling.

Nabiki slid off her bed and stormed to the door of her room. She slammed the door not caring the name plate on her door fell off. She made her way down stairs to the dining room. Her hair was a mess and she had morning breath but she didn't care she just wanted to stop the noise.

"STOP!!" Nabiki yelled "what are you fighting over?"

She continued to glare at the two waiting for an answer. Ranma was dressed in his normal red shirt with black pants and had something that looked like rice with eggs stuck to his shirt. He was also holding what looked like use to be a flower of some kind. Akane was dressed in a yellow dress that came down to her knees and had ruffles on the shoulders.

Nabiki had barrowed it from time to time, she barrowed a lot of Akane's and Kasumi's clothing. Doing the finances for the house killed any thought of buying new clothing for herself.

"Well, will someone answer me?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"This pervert was trying to get into your room this morning." Akane was pointing at Ranma and yelling. "I stopped him before he could do anything to you."

"Ranma why were you trying to get into my room?" Nabiki asked calmly.

"I was asked to get you for breakfast and I thought it would be a good idea to bring it to you instead." Ranma stated. "I asked Kasumi about something nice I could do for you and that was one of the things she said."

"I could assume that the flower is another" Nabiki received a nod from Ranma for conformation. "Akane what is wrong with him bringing me breakfast in bed?"

"He was going to do something perverted to you, like when he groped you two weeks ago and I punted him out the window." She said putting her thumb on her chest.

"Akane stop trying to help me." Nabiki stated.

"If I don't protect you who will stop this demon from hurting you? I don't trust him and you shouldn't either." Akane was starting to turn red with anger 'how could her sister ever hope to stop him?' then something clicked in her head 'he must have done something to her to make her think that he is harmless'

"Ranma what have you done to my sister? Have you brainwashed her or something? Stay away from her you monster." Akane yelled.

Ranma was getting fed up with what was going on "feh" he stated and walked out the back door then jumped on the roof.

"Come back here I'm not done with you yet." Akane shouted.

"Akane! Stop this Ranma has done nothing to me just stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong." Nabiki shouted.

Akane looked at her sister as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears, and then became angry again before storming off to the dojo.

Nabiki made her way up to her room and sat on her bed. The window was open and a breeze was flowing into the room her white curtains just flapping. She looked at her desk and found the broken flower that Ranma was holding sitting on her desk. Nabiki picked it and the top of the flower came off, it was just a lily she picked it and smelled its sweet sent.

On the scratch pad she kept on her desk she found that Ranma has written her a note.

Sorry for this morning. Just wanted to know if you wanted to try and go out again. This time maybe we can go without your sister.

Ranma

Nabiki walked to her window and stuck her head out calling for Ranma to come to her. She was only answered by the wind. After standing there for a few minuets she walked back to her bed and lay back down.

Ranma had roof hopped to the school trying to get away from the Tendou dojo. He didn't stop until he made it to the school and sat on the roof.

'What is that girls problem' Ranma though to himself?

'Feh who knows' Inuyasha answered. 'Girls like that are just a bother.'

'Maybe I should head back and try to talk with Nabiki again, I hope she got my note?'

'She did look some what surprised' Inuyasha stated.

Ranma lay down on the stairwell roof and basked in the mid day sun taking a small nap.

After about an hour the smell of the food on his shirt started to get to him and he headed back to the dojo for a bath.

When Ranma returned he didn't use the front door, he just slipped in through the guest bedroom window. He only stopped long enough to gather his bathing supplies before heading to the furo.

Ranma undressed in the changing room and wrapped a towel around himself before opening the inner door to the furo. Once inside he move to the stool and filled a bucket with cold water. Ranma poured the water over his head causing the transformation to Inuyasha. After filling another bucket and pouring it over his head Inuyasha stepped into the bath changing back to Ranma. He laid his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes placing a towel on his forehead the proceeded to fall asleep.

'It is getting late I thought that Ranma would have been back by now' Nabiki whispered. Holding the flower in her hand 'it's not like I like him or anything the guy is a sap at times. It was sweet though that he was thinking about me and for a change. She was glad someone wasn't worried that I was going to blackmail them.'

Nabiki changed into her white bath robe making sure to tie the belt and gathered her toiletries. 'I think it is about time to take a bath, it's not like I'm going to get anymore sleep.'

Nabiki stepped into the hall and passed a vary pissed, stinky, sweaty Akane who was cursing. As the two passed Akane grabbed Nabiki's upper arm lifting it up some.

"Nabiki don't worry I will get rid of that boy and you will be free to live your life as you want. Without having to worry about satisfying family honor" Akane said to Nabiki.

"Akane if you don't leave him alone and let me handle the situation as I see fit you will regret it" Nabiki told her then pulled her arm free from her little sisters grasp.

Nabiki proceeded to the bath and Akane stormed off to her room. When she arrived she slammed the door shut so hard that her name plat had fallen off.

Nabiki entered the changing room and removed her robe. The conversation with Akane had started to get to her and her arm was feeling bruised where it was grabbed. She placed her towel around her breast and walked in through the inner door the brunet sat on the stool and filled a bucket with cold water.

Nabiki picked up the bucket and prepared to turn it over her head when she heard some splashing behind her. The middle Tendou turned around to find Ranma in the furo.

"Ranma how did you get in here? When did you get back" Nabiki asked in a raised voice while trying to cover herself with the fluffy towel.

This had startled Ranma and caused him to slip under the water. Splashing about trying to get his footing back he ended up soaking the floor with water.

"Ranma are you alright?" Nabiki asked unsure if she should be around when he gets up. She took a step towards the furo and slipped on the water Ranma splashed on the floor. Ranma brought his head above water to find a naked Nabiki lying on top of him.

"N-N-Nabiki" Ranma gulped "what are you doing?"

Nabiki was looking into Ranma's stormy blue eyes and Ranma was staring into Nabiki's deep chocolaty brown eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing Ranma" Nabiki stated.

The two didn't notice when the door opened to revile Genma, Soun, and Kasumi.

"Oh my" Kasumi exclaimed. Kasumi had heard the raised voice of her sister and brought it their father attention. This brought the soaked couple back to the room and caused Nabiki to fall more into the tub trying to cover herself again.

Once Nabiki and Ranma were in a place where they could see everyone they noticed that Soun had an upset look on his face, Genma was happy, and Kasumi was smiling but it looked like it was forced to them. Soun proceeded to announce that they need to meet in the dining room. Then one by one they vacated the room giving the two teens their privacy.

"Daddy didn't sound too happy" Nabiki stated.

"Kasumi didn't seem too happy either" Ranma countered.

Nabiki got out of the furo and wrapped a towel around her again. The brunet proceeded into the changing room and dressed in her robe again.

'This is not going to end well' Ranma thought.

'You're in deep this time' Inuyasha stated.

Ranma pulled himself from the bath and wrapped a towel around himself.

Nabiki was confused as she made her way down to the dinning room. She had already put on her short shorts and yellow shirt. The young girl had just passed Kasumi who was on the phone with someone asking them to come over. When she sat at the table she noticed that the head of the Tendou clan was nursing a glass of sake and Genma was filling out some papers on the shoji board as a panda.

"What is going on daddy?" Nabiki questioned her father who at the moment seemed to be quite interested at starring at the table.

"I will explain once Ranma arrives." He stated. Soun was currently fighting an internal battle between feeling upset at the two teens and happiness at what he was going to tell them. Unlike what most people think of Soun he does care about his family.

"Whatever it is you can tell me" Nabiki stated.

Ranma had just finished bathing and was walking down the stairs when he had heard what Nabiki said. He thought that it was a good time to make his entrance. When he reached the last step Akane had hurried past and hit him hard enough to knock him off balance.

"Watch where you're going you freak." Akane exclaimed and went to the dinning room.

Ranma decided that it wasn't worth commenting on and proceeded to the dinning room. Taking a seat next to Nabiki he looked at Soun and waited to hear what the old men had to say now.

Soun cleared his thought "now that you are both here. Genma and I have decided after your display you will be married today."

This didn't sit well with Akane and she jumped up placing her foot on the dinning room table. "you can't do this dad. She can't marry a demon."

Nabiki and Ranma just sat there in a daze not knowing what to say.

Akane looked at Nabiki "say something Nabiki you cant do this."

"Daddy were still young and I have only known Ranma for a few weeks." Nabiki stated.

"It has already been decided and the paper work has been signed due to the unique situation and the way we caught you two in the bath your signatures are not needed. As of tomorrow you will be mister and misses Soutome. Kasumi thought it would be nice for you two to have some type of ceremony so she has called a minister it is your choice." Mister Tendou spoke.


End file.
